Azusa Nakano
Azusa Nakano (中野なかの 梓あずさ Nakano Azusa), nicknamed "Azu-nyan" (あずにゃん) by Yui Hirasawa, is a student at Sakuragaoka High School. She decided to join the Light Music Club after seeing the band's performance in the school festival and thus became Ho-Kago Tea Time's rhythm guitarist. After the original Light Music Club members graduated, she re-founded the club and became its new president, as well as the main guitarist and main vocalist of her new band, Wakaba Girls. Character Azusa is a self-proclaimed novice guitarist who has been playing the guitar ever since the fourth grade because her parents are playing in a jazz band. Despite her low self-esteem and modest attitude, she is extremely talented and superior to her senior Yui (who also plays guitar) in many ways. Since she expected the Light Music Club to be a serious club with ambitious members, she is often disappointed by the laziness around her. Shortly after joining, her disappointment let her went as far as having a rage attack or searching for other bands to join. Getting stimulated by her senior Mio Akiyama however removed her last doubts and she joined the club for real, although she still often nags about the club's low activities. When doing so, she can be quite cynical and judgmental. Over the time, she slowly became used to the club's slow pace and often gets teased because of it. She has a certain weakness for sweets and can be calmed down rather easily, sometimes just from being petted. Every now and then, she is shocked about how quick she got used to the club's laziness and tries to change it. Azusa is easily overwhelmed by good musical performances, seen when she watches the Light Music Club's concert or Sawako Yamanaka's performance speechlessly. She also gets a tan very easily, seen twice during a trip to the beach and also once during a music festival (even after applying sunscreen). The manga shows that she tans in mere seconds. She often suffers under the aftermaths, like not being able to take a bath due to the sunburn, not being recognized by friends due to her drastic change in appearance or needing to hide the tan lines by wearing a longer skirt at school. Azusa is in some ways similar to Mio. Both can get embarrassed and shy (like when Sawako brings in new costumes) and mostly, they are the only ones who are assiduous and anxious to move the band to practice. Azusa is also very smart and structured. She once created a strict learning plan for Yui and also organized the graduation trip in London. She told Mio once that she loves planning things. Although she mostly appears to be calm, she also has a eruptive nature and is easily snapped when someone makes fun of her. She can also be pretty stubborn to show no weaknesses. By the time she became the president of the Light Music Club, she also became rather bold, especially against the supervisor Sawako. Azusa can't stand being lonely. At the graduation of the original club members, she even went as far to beg them under tears to not graduate before her since she didn't want to be lonely, despite knowing her request was selfish and immature. Azusa has a very thoughtful side and often worries with herself being capable of being good enough at the guitar or being a good president for the Light Music Club. However, she does not let her personal worries bother her in times her leadership is needed and she does all in her might to help her friends out, so in the end, she quickly became just the kind of president her underclassmen needed. The anime shows that Azusa is very fond of animals, yet she is distanced or even nervous in front of them at first. Azusa can be considered to be a tsundere since she tries to hide her feelings for Yui with harshness and easily gets embarrassed when she is petted, hugged or otherwise teased by her. She also wears pigtails, a common sign of being tsundere. Appearance Azusa has long black hair, which she wears in pigtails, and has brown eyes that have a red-orange tint. Compared to Mio's black hair color, Azusa's hair looks purple-tinted in the anime. She is the shortest member of the group and has cat-like features. Azusa's skin is the same shade as the other girls, but she's sensitive to sunlight even with heaps of sunscreen on. Attires Pants over skirts. She likes to wear short pants more than other clothing types. Sakuragaoka High School uniform "Listen!!" Attire "NO, Thank You!" Attire "Singing" Attire See also References #↑ K-ON! Season 1 Episode 9: New Club Member! #↑ K-ON! Season 1 Episode 9: New Club Member! #↑ K-ON! Season 2 Episode 16: Upperclassmen! #↑ K-ON! Season 1 Episode 8: Freshman Reception! #↑ K-ON! Season 2 Episode 10: Teacher! #↑ "K-ON!" Volume 6 chapter 5 #↑ K-ON! Season 2 Episode 13: Post-Summer Greeting Card! #↑ "K-ON!" Movie #↑ "K-ON!" Volume 4 chapter 12 #↑ "K-ON!" Volume 4 chapter 12 Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason